


Literally Forever

by breathingdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Angel/Demon Relationship, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Mention of torture, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an angel. Dean is a demon. They meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literally Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd so I apologize for any mistake. This was the first time I wrote sex, so sorry (again) if it's bad. And the third apologize: sorry there is no Sam.  
> Please comment or leave kudos if you like it.

Castiel was an Angel of the Lord. He was also in love with a demon.

He met Dean on his mission in hell. The demon tried to trick him and they fought. To escape him, he tried to leave hell, but he accidently pulled the demon with him. That was the day everything went to hell.

Castiel was punished for his mistake. He couldn’t go on any missions. His only duty was Dean. Angels locked the demon into a cell and Castiel became his guard.

“You deserve that, Castiel. You wronged us all. You are lucky we didn’t send you to the questioning,” said Michael. Castiel knew he was right, and he indeed was lucky. The questioning was unpleasant, and Castiel shuddered at the thought of it.

 

At first he tried to question the demon, but all he got was a name. After some time they made a bargain. Dean would tell something if Castiel told something in return.

That was how Castiel found out that Dean went to hell to save his brother and that he tried to trick Castiel so he could escape the torture. Castiel told Dean about his mission in hell and how angels were tracking a powerful demon, Azazel.

“He is very dangerous, Dean. If you know something…”

 

“Sorry, can’t help you, Cas,” Dean said, but Castiel saw something in his eyes that made him doubt he was telling the truth.

 

And there was also that word, Cas. Dean gave him a nickname, like they were friends and the worst thing was, Castiel started to see Dean as his friend too.

 

Dean told him about hell, mostly unnecessary information, but Castiel was grateful that at least Dean was talking. He told Dean about Heaven and other angels.

“I don’t know, Cas. It doesn’t sound right. How are you different from other monsters?”

 

“It is right. We are God’s army. We do good. We are not monsters.”

 

“Yes, but, where is your God?”

 

Castiel was sure in his words, but gradually he started to notice irregularities in Heaven. He tried to ask Michael about it.

“Everything is normal, Castiel. There is nothing wrong. Why are you asking such question?”

 

“I noticed some irregularities, but no one wants to tell me anything.”

 

“It doesn’t concern you, Castiel. The higher rank will take care of it. You should go back to your job.”

 

Castiel was confused; he was starting to feel doubt in Heaven, in God. Where is his Father? Could it be that He left them? Was it possible that angels weren’t as good and righteous as they should be?  
Or maybe Dean was trying to trick him again.

 

Next day, he decided to question Dean about everything.

“Tell me the truth, Dean.”

 

“I am telling you the truth. I’m not going to trick you. Look, Cas, you are my friend. I know it seems like I want to escape, but this is much better than hell. A-and I like talking to you. You are good company. Trust me.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Things were better after that. They continued their talks and they enjoyed each other’s company.  
The first time, Dean made Cas laugh both of them were surprised, until Dean started laughing.

“Uh, shit, I almost forgot how to laugh. I haven’t laughed for 500 years if we go by hell’s time.”

 

“I’m glad to see you happy.” Cas said and looked at Dean, whose smile softened when he looked at him.

 

“Thanks, Cas. Me, too.”

 

Their staring was interrupted by Michael.

“Castiel, did you find out something useful?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then, you can kill him. We don’t need him.”

 

“But, Michael, I am not done with questioning. I need more time.”

 

“One more day, Castiel,” with that he left.

Castiel sighed and looked at Dean. He looked as sad as Castiel felt. He didn’t know when his feelings for Dean had grown, but they were there now. Castiel could never kill Dean. That would break him. It was a surprising thought, but Castiel didn’t feel bad about it. He changed and he would do anything to save Dean. This time it wouldn’t be an accident.

“Dean, I know you know something about Azazel. You have to tell me.”

 

“And then what. You kill me. I thought we were friends, Cas.”

 

“We are, Dean. I can help you,” he walked closer to the Dean’s cell and lowered his voice. “You tell me where Azazel is and while other angels are distracted, I’ll help you escape.”

 

“Then I’ll have demons _and_ angels after me. I can’t do that, Cas.”

 

“We’ll fake your death. I know how to hide you from demons _and_ angels. Dean, please.”

 

“And you, hm? What about you?”

 

“If you’ll have me, I’d like to go with you.”

At those words, Dean smiled and nodded. That smile made Castiel braver. He was about to make a life-changing move. After that, he would never be welcome in Heaven again. But one look into Dean’s green eyes, and he was sure in his mission.

 

They called Michael and Dean told him where Azazel was.

“I will stay, and take care of the demon. Good luck, brother,” Cas said.

 

Michael gathered all angels and they went to the battle.

 

“Let’s go Dean.”

 

“How are we gonna do this?”

 

“I will make it look like we fought and killed each other. I learned some tricks from one of my brothers, Gabriel. Then we’ll go the place on Earth, you’ll like it, I think. Maybe when the situation calms down, we can find your brother.”

 

“Sounds good, angel.”

 

Castiel did his thing and they left. Castiel took them to an abandoned cabin in the woods.

“I found this place while observing people and Earth. It’s very peaceful.”

Dean nodded while looking around.

“Yeah, it is. What else did you learn from humans?”

Cas walked closer to Dean until he was standing right in front of him.

 

“This,” he said and kissed Dean, who eagerly kissed him back. When they pulled apart, they were smiling.

 

“Dean, you have to understand. There is no going back. We are stuck with each other. Our kind would never take us back now. There is nowhere to go.”

 

“I’m okay with that as long as I have you, angel,“ Dean said and kissed Castiel again.

 

****

Dean kissed him fiercely and Castiel moaned into his mouth. He drew from the kiss so he could look into Cas' eyes. Dean flashed his black demon eyes, silently reminding Cas of what he is and asking for permission to continue. Castiel nodded and smiled at him. Dean kissed him slowly and then moved his lips to Cas' neck who groaned slightly at the sensation and grabbed Dean's short hair with his long fingers.

Dean started undressing Cas who smirked at him. In one second all their clothes were gone.

“C’mon, Cas. There’s no fun in mojoing our clothes.”

 

“You were too slow, Dean. I wanted you naked right away,” Cas said and pushed Dean on the bed.

 

Cas admired Dean’s body for a moment, but to Dean it seemed like eternity.

“Cas, you gonna watch me all day, or you gonna come here so I can fuck you?”

 

Cas went to the bed and laid next to Dean. He began turning his head to kiss Dean, but Dean already had a hand in his hair and was pulling him on top of him. They kissed passionately, their tongues tangling together. Their skin touched, their hands roaming each others bodies. Both of them were hard and they rubbed their cocks against each other.

“Fuck, Cas. I wanted this for so long,” Dean broke the kiss. Cas hummed in agreement and pressed their lips back together.

 

“Uh, please, Dean..Get-get inside me.”

 

Dean rolled them over so he was on top of Cas. “Do you have any lu-,” suddenly a bottle of lube appeared in Dean’s hand.

 

“Not bad, angel,” Dean smirked as he opened the bottle and put a good amount of lube on his fingers.

 

He pushed one finger in Cas’ hole and Cas let a gentle sound, a whimper maybe. Dean was going painfully slow and Cas pushed against his finger. “I’m not going to break, Dean. Faster, rougher, please.”

 

“So eager,” Dean said and pressed another finger in Cas. He set a fast pace that made Cas writhe beneath him. Cas looked beautiful like that and Dean couldn’t resist kissing him. The kiss distracted him and he stopped fingering Cas for a few moments, but long enough to annoy Cas who growled and took hold of Dean’s hand and pushed those fingers deeper into his ass. Dean broke the kiss and smiled apologetically before he smirked and added the third finger, and started thrusting faster and rougher.

 

“Dean, fuck me, I’m ready. Please.” Cas was getting desperate, and Dean felt powerful. He had an angel, one of the purest beings, beneath him, begging to be fucked.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry, angel.” He was surprised at the affection in his voice, but recovered quickly. He was allowed to feel that now. Cas was his now, not Heaven’s, not God’s.

 

He pulled his fingers out and took his cock. Leaning over Cas, he kissed him gently, and pushed his cock inside Cas. They both moaned at the sensation. For a moment, they didn’t move. Both of them enjoyed the feeling of their bodies interlocking together. When Dean finally started moving, Cas groaned and closed his eyes.

 

“Open your eyes, Cas. I want you to look at me while I fuck you.” Dean’s voice was deep and commanding. Cas complied and opened his eyes, which were dark and filled with desire. Dean felt himself shivering at the impact of that look.

His pounding got faster and Cas started to push back asking for more.

“Do you like that, Cas? You’re so pretty. My pretty little angel.” Dean babbled between thrusts, “Such a dirty angel.”

 

“Dean, shut up and fuck me harder,” Cas ordered with a growl.

 

Dean decided to listen and kissed Cas on his kiss-swollen lips. He plunged harder and faster. They moaned into the kiss and then pulled apart. Both of them were breathing hard and Dean started stroking Cas’ cock. Sounds of moaning, panting and bodies slapping filled the room.

When Dean started to lose his rhythm, Cas grabbed his hair and pulled him in the rough kiss. He clenched around Dean, who thrust a few more times before he came and filled Cas with his come, marking him from the inside. Dean shuddered and took a deep breath and continued stroking Cas.

Cas was already close, but Dean’s blissful face and the feeling of his hand on his cock pulled him over the edge. He came hard into Dean’s fist. The lights in the room flickered and Dean laughed.

 

Dean dropped beside Cas and put his hand around Cas’ waist. They were breathing heavily covered in come and sweat. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

“Dude, that was awesome,” was the first thing Dean said.

 

“Indeed.”

 

“You know, next time you should take your wings out. We could have so much fun with them.”

 

“Only if you’ll let me top,” Cas smirked and started running his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean leaned into the touch.

 

“Cas, buddy, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me. Just don’t go around telling people. I have a reputation, you know. A big bad demon who ruined an angel,” Dean tried to sound sarcastic, but a bit of insecurity could be heard in his voice.

 

Cas put both hands on Dean’s face and pulled him closer. He looked Dean in the eyes with a grave face.

“You could never ruin me. I existed, but I was never alive, before I met you. Now I feel and I live. Because of you.”

 

Dean was stunned and Cas kissed him gently and slowly. That kiss said everything they couldn’t say out loud, _I want you, I need you, I’ll always be with you… I love you._

Dean smiled into the kiss. Maybe he was a demon, but he loved his angel. They were freaks, rejected by their kinds, but they had each other, forever.

Literally.


End file.
